Koffie
left Wanneer de bel voor de koffiepauze gaat, trekken de docenten van Alfea zich terug in hun wonderlijke wereld achter de deuren van de lerarenkamer. Drama, liefde, verdriet, avontuur en dilemma's over theepotten. Niks is te gek op deze magische plek, maar wat er in de lerarenkamer gebeurt, kan daar misschien ook maar beter blijven. Koffie 'Bonjour,' wordt er geroepen wanneer William en Limmer de lerarenkamer binnenkomen. 'Ehm...bonjour?' groet de leprauchim. 'Gaat het, Marie-Claire?' Marie-Claire DuFour zit aan de tafel met het hoofd in de handen en een doos met papieren zakdoeken naast haar. Naast haar staat een grondig leeggeschepte bak ijs. Ze ziet er werkelijk beroerd uit. Een beetje bezorgd gaat Limmer naast haar zitten. 'Gebroken hart?' gokt Limmer. 'Nee, gewoon verkouden,' zegt Marie-Claire. Haar gezicht verandert in iets afschuwelijks voordat ze niest. 'Gezondheid,' zegt William vanaf het aanrecht waar hij de waterkoker bijvult en aanzet. 'Dank je. Ik heb de rest van de dag nog lessen. Ah, William, je bent een schat,' zegt Marie-Claire wanneer de Paladijn een kop thee met honing voor haar neer zet. Voor Limmer heeft hij koffie meegenomen. William gaat ook zitten. De deur gaat opnieuw open. 'Goedemiddag, Twalonius!' groet Limmer zijn binnenkomende elfencollega. Palladium zendt hem een geïrriteerde blik voor hij de deur achter zich sluit. 'Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat mijn naam Twan is en niet Twalonius?' 'Op je paspoort zegt iets anders,' zegt Limmer met een plagerige grijs. 'Jij bent een vervelende tuinkabouter.' 'Leprauchum, geen kabouter,' verbetert Limmer. 'Klein, punthoed en wanneer je vergeet te scheren, heb je een enorme baard zoals alle kabouters die ik ken,' zegt Twan, terwijl hij voor zichzelf koffie zet. 'William, jouw thee staat hier nog.' 'Ah, ik miste al iets.' Na een soepel handgebaar van de tovenaar vliegt de mok bedaard naar William toe. 'Toch ben ik een kabouter,' zet Limmer de discussie voort. 'Kabouters beschermen geen schatten en je hebt geen idee hoe vreselijk het is om je elke morgen te moeten scheren als je niet op Merlijn wilt lijken.' 'Ik scheer me iedere morgen,' beweert Twan. 'Wat valt er te scheren? Die drie borstharen?' zegt William. Marie-Claire proest, Twan zucht en Limmer loopt naar het aanrecht voor een tweede kop koffie. 'Tuinkabouter,' fluistert Twan wanneer Limmer voorbij loopt. 'Pixie.' 'Groentje.' 'Bonestaak.' 'Jongens, houd op,' zucht Marie-Claire geïrriteerd. 'Maar hij begon...' beweren beide mannen. Op dat moment komen Alei Faragonda en Brigitte Griselda binnen. 'Alweer?' vraagt Griselda. 'Alweer, Brigitte,' antwoordt William. Brigitte schudt haar hoofd. Het is niet duidelijk of ze is geïrriteerd door het gedrag van de twee docenten of dat ze gewoon nieuwsgierig is naar het dagelijkse geplaag. Alei zet twee koffie neer en gaat zitten. 'Marie-Claire, gaat het wel?' vraagt de directrice bezorgt. 'Gewoon verkouden.' 'Met ijs?' 'Ik had zin in ijs.' 'Je ziet er vreselijk uit. Misschien kan je je beter ziekmelden. De danslessen kunnnen we volgende week wel inplannen,' zegt Alei. 'De week voor de examens. Dat doe ik mijn studenten niet aan! Ze hebben hun tijd nodig om te studeren.' 'Wij kunnen de danslessen wel geven, nietwaar, pixie?' zegt Limmer. 'Oh ja?' Met de kleinste beweging transformeert Limmer zich in een charmante jongeman en met een andere kleine spreuk verandert hij Twan in een knappe vrouw in galajurk. 'Wizgiz!' roept Twan, zijn stem nu een paar octaven hoger. Hij kucht een keer en zendt de leprauchum een kwade blik. De andere docenten kijken nieuwsgierig toe, gissend naar hoe dit zal eindigen. 'Kom op, Twalonius. Je weet hoe je moet walsen,' zegt Limmer lachend. Met een vingerknip start hij de muziek. 'Ik leid wel.' 'Nee, dat doe je niet,' zegt Twan. Opnieuw kucht hij na het horen van zijn stem. Doelbewust pakt de elf de hand van zijn partner en begint te leiden. Het dansen ziet er nog niet eens al te beroerd uit, al blijven de twee getransformeerde mannen ruziën over wie moet leiden. De muziek stopt, de dans eindigt. Limmer ligt in Twans armen met een roos in zijn mond. Onceremonieel laat de in de vrouw getransformeerde elf zijn partner op de grond vallen. Ze veranderen allebei terug naar hun natuurlijke vorm en ontvangen een klein applaus. 'En wat denk je, Marie-Claire? Zullen wij de danslessen deze middag geven?' oppert Wizgiz. Hij zet zijn hoed weer recht. 'Heren, dat was zeer vermakelijk om ze zien, maar jullie danste een tango op walsmuziek. Daarnaast betwijfel ik of de studenten het idee aankunnen van Twan in een jurk die sensueel danst met een getransformeerde tuinkabouter.' 'Leprauchum!' 'Ik ben bang dat ik dit niet meer van mijn netvlies krijg,' fluistert Brigitte tegen William. 'Je moet ze eens dronken zien,' fluistert William terug. 'Nog nooit zoveel lol beleefd.' 'Marie-Claire, ik zal Barbatea vragen om de gemiste danslessen in te roosteren na de examens. Is dat goed?' vraagt Alei. Marie-Claire knikt en staat op. 'Ik denk dat ik dan maar even gaan liggen. Bedankt, Alei.' 'We maken je wel wakker voor het avondeten,' belooft William. 'Dat zou fijn zijn. Ik zie jullie later!' Zelfs wanneer ze zich als een wrak voelde, kon Marie-Claire haar elegantie behouden. Met verfijnde stappen loopt zij de lerarenkamer uit. Er blijft een stilte achter die de docenten gebruiken om even tot rust te komen. Er wordt zachtjes van de warme dranken geslurpt. Dan gaat de bel voor de volgende les. Trivia: *'Koffie' is tevens in het Engels op de (oude) account van Mvs109 terug te lezen. Dit is een lichtelijk aangepaste, herschreven versie. Geïnteresseerd? Kijk hier: Coffee break (Idelle-Arthura/Mvs109) *Extra informatie over het verhaal is te vinden op de pagina Koffie: extra. Categorie:Koffie Categorie:Koffie: extra Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Winx Club Categorie:Standalone plus Categorie:Voltooid Categorie:Voorbeeldpagina